Capacitive proximity sensors are widely used in various applications and are generally known. Systems using capacitive proximity sensors typically measure the capacitance (or change in capacitance) of a sensing electrode as an object being sensed moves in relation to the electrode. Typically, the sensing electrode is connected to an alternating current (AC) or radio frequency (RF) source and the current to the electrode is monitored to detect capacitance changes. Capacitive sensors typically signal movement of an object by controlling the output frequency of an oscillator.